Many domestic appliances, such as built in ovens, have a manifold assembly that includes the various controls and indicators for the operation of the oven. These assemblies often include a printed circuit board or other board having electronic and/or mechanical devices attached thereto.
Some manifold assemblies include a glass panel that displays indicator lights and is touch sensitive or transmits a touch input through to a control panel that includes the various controls. The assembly of a manifold assembly, especially one having a glass panel, can be a time consuming and detailed process. Also, some assembly methods result in a manifold assembly that is difficult, if not impossible, to disassemble. This can lead to high costs associated with repair or replacement of a damaged or defective piece. For example, the glass panel of some manifold assemblies is fixed permanently to a frame of body of the manifold assembly with a tape or other permanent bonding agent. This is often done using expensive precision equipment prior to the manifold assembly being received on the assembly plant floor.